Some What Like Me
by TheAlphabetSong
Summary: Tom met someone playing Blade quest a while ago, he knows her name and she understands technology the same way he does, they're friends but what happens when she gets on MI9's radar. When the team go off the rails who will come to their aid? Parings- Tom and Aneisha, Dan and Keri. Warning- Moderate Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi guys, sorry I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been working on another fanfiction so I currently have 4 going on if you include my 2 for 'The Hunger Games'.**

**I also know a few of you wanted me to finish 'Never Judge a Book By its Cover' before I started this one but because I have been away for so long I thought I would start this one as an apology.**

**Sorry the start is slow and this chapter is short.**

**R&R TheAlphabetSong**

Tom's P.O.V

I got home from school, dumped my bag on my bed and logged onto my computer. In the corner of my screen a bubble popped up with a message reading 3 new IM's. "Must be Annabel," I thought.

I had met her online playing Blade Quest. I know its not recommended to become friends with someone you met online, but Annabel understood more of my technological rants than most other people I know so I guess thats why I trust her.

I opened up our conversation and saw the messages they said, 'Watch the six o' clock news tonight'

'Apparently there's something about NASA'

'I think they're re-opening the Apollo program'

When 6 O'clock came around I turned on the TV and flicked to the channel the 6 O'clock news was on, it was a report about a rocket launch. Apparently NASA had re-opened just like Annabel had said and they were launching Apollo 41.

"Officials of NASA have made an executive decision to re-open the Apollo program," the reporter said," NASA and The German Space program have joined forces to create and launch a satellite to investigate a small galaxy cluster that is suspected to have life forms in it. We will keep the media up to date with our progress,"

But then the screen started to flicker and become fuzzy before coming clear again. Although the reporter didn't sound like himself and started criticising the launch instead "Although my personal opinion is that Apollo 41 is going to be a freaking fail and is a waste if money out of the governments pocket that could be better spent elsewhere,"

He said in a rather high pitch girly voice.

"Something does not seem right," I thought. It was as though someone had altered the broadcast somehow I was going to look into it but my Mum called me downstairs for dinner. As I was walking down the stairs I tried to shrug it off but it kept coming back.

Unknown Location

No One's P.O.V

In a 2 story house in the middle of a suburb there was a girl sitting in the hallway doing something on her laptop. There was a boy also in the house seeing how quietly he could land from jumping down the stairs. The girl seemed to be typing awfully fast, maybe it was homework or a computer game, but no it wasn't. It was something a little more complex than that. She appeared to be experimenting with tonights news broadcasts; in particular one about the re-opening of NASA. The boy jumped over the banister and went to sit next to the girl.

"Hi Sis, whatcha doing?" The boy asked.

"Nothing that you would understand," She answered.

"What? Attempting to hack into the Mars Rover again?" He said.

"Shhh Mum could hear you. Keep it down,"She said.

"Sorry, sorry. Besides didn't someone beat you to it the first time?" He said.

"Don't remind me. But no, I'm just doing something else; something less complicated," she said.

"Let me see," he said making a grab for the laptop but she moved and he just hit some keys.

"Oh no, oh crap. Do you know what you've done?" She said,"just don't watch the 6 0'clock news and I should be fine."

"What's going to happen with the 6 0'clock news?" He asked.

She said nothing but pressed play on a video "Officials of NASA have made an executive decision to re-open the Apollo program," a reporter said," NASA and The German Space program have joined forces to create and launch a satellite to investigate a small galaxy cluster that is suspected to have life forms on it. We will keep the media up to date with our progress,"Although my personal opinion is that Apollo 41 is going to be a freaking fail and is a waste if money out of the governments pocket that could be better spent elsewhere,"

He said in a rather high pitch girly voice. It sounded like the girls.

He went to say something to her but their Mum called them to dinner.

"Jacob, Annabel! Dinner time," she called.

"Coming Mum," Annabel called.


	2. Chapter 2- Face To Face

Tom's P.O.V

The next day was school and I was so tired and frustrated with myself. I mean they could've just made a stuff up with the tape it doesn't mean someone edited the tape. My spy senses were like a sixth sense and they were telling me that something was wrong. And that someone HAD hacked into the news broadcasting server and edited the tape. There was time before school so I decided to check the News Broadcasting server for any illegal activity- besides my own- although mine is for research so it could be written off as an investigation. The firewall wasn't too complicated. It was easy compered to what I had to do to get access to the Mars Rover. It turns out that there was some suspicious activity. Maybe I'd ask Frank if it was worth looking into. I thought while I was walking downstairs before leaving the house.

It was a beautiful morning, the air was crisp but not incredibly cold. The flower buds were just starting to bloom into vibrant flowers. As I turned the corner there was a house covered door to door in thick, emerald green moss, the gate had a fresh coat of white paint on it.

When I reached the gates of St Hearts I could see Dan and Keri standing around talking. So I walked over to them.

"Hi, Did any of see the news last night?" I asked.

"Yeah totes flip out with that wacky reporter," Keri said.

"I think the broadcast was edited," I said lowering my voice to make sure no one else heard "How?" Aneisha asked walking over to join the conversation and interlocking her fingers with mine. (We'd been going out for a few months.) "I thought it pretty strange when I saw the news report so I sort of looked into it this morning," I explained.

"By looked into you mean hacked into the news broadcasting server and scanned for illegal activity?" Keri guessed.

"What do you think?" Aneisha rhetorically questioned.

Keri was about to answer but Dan cut her off by saying.

"I think we need to go and see what Frank wants," Dan said referring to our flashing pencils.

We made our way the Caretakers Storeroom and did the regular routine of scanning thumb, piling into the storeroom, pulling the broom and finally plummeting downwards.

We got out of the lift to see Frank looking concerned.

"Ah team did any of you watch the news last night?" He asked.

"Yes," said Keri and Tom.

"It looks like the footage was edited and we think it was done by this girl," Frank said pulling up a picture of a girl," Annabel Lawrence, computer hacker and games programmer. 14 years old," Frank said.

"Sounds like you two would get along," Keri said looking towards me.

"We do. I know her. We met online playing Blade Quest and now I Instant Message her," I said.

"So your friends with her?" Dan questioned noticing that Aneisha flinched when he said the word 'friend'.

"No but well, sort of. I mean I've never met her," I stammered.

"Never the less you are all infiltrating the house and retrieving both Annabel and her brother Jacob," Frank ordered.

"Why are we also getting her brother? What's he done?" Dan asked.

"He has grown up with her. He might know something about her illegal activities without knowing it himself," Frank answered, "I've sent the address to your SpyPod's."

"If she's 14 won't she be at school?" Keri asked.

"Her school is having a half-day. You will leave after Lunch," Frank replied .

Annabel's P.O.V

"I'm so glad that Mum didn't see the news last night," I said looking at my brother Jacob as we were walking home from school because of the half day.

"Me too, remember what she did when she found out that someone had hacked into the Mars Rover and you 'accidentally' yelled across the room and I quote 'WHAT HOW?! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THAT FOR MONTHS AND NOW SOMEONE BEATS ME TO IT! Son of a-'"

"I get your point," I said cutting him off, "She grounded me for a month and took all of my electronics. Well all that she new about. I guess it could've been worse,"I admitted.

"Yeah she could've told you that you had to stop Instant messaging your boyfriend," Jake said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tom is not my boyfriend. As I told you before he's a guy I met online playing Blade Quest who unlike you understands half the shit I rattle on about. Besides he's probably got a girlfriend."

"You got that part right," A voice said from behind me scaring the absolute stuffings out of me.

I turned around and standing there were four kids of a similar age to me.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked.

The boy that had spoken before extended his hand and said, "Tom Tupper."

Wait did I hear that correctly he's Tom. Several questions were whirling around in my head. What are you doing here? Who are your friends? Etcetera etcetera. But the most worrying one...

"How did you find me?" I managed to ask.

"I hacked into the Mars Rover. It's not that hard to track a girl I met online and find out where she lives," Tom said.

"That was you?" That was it... I hated him.

I was going to question him more but some handcuffs were clasped over Jake's and my hands and bags thrown over our heads. I couldn't see anything but I could hear a van screech to a holt and could feel myself being pushed into the van.


	3. Chapter 3- Interrogation or Interview?

**A/N- Disclaimer: I do not own M. . **

Jacob's P.O.V

I warned her I can't believe she didn't listen, well she is a teenager. Maybe after I got the cuffs of my hands I could knock out Tom and his friends maybe that year in self defence classes and learning martial arts would pay off but then again even my parkour skills might help in this scenario. I mean honestly it's not like they work for the government.

"Anna, I told you that you couldn't trust him. You met him online playing that Beast Quest thing."

"Well I'm sorry for letting my trust issues get the better of me and by the way it's Blade Quest not Beast Quest, Beast Quest is a series of books written by a guy called Adam Blade," She retorted.

"Whatever. Like I care," I said.

With the team who are sitting in the front half of the van.

Tom's P.O.V

Looks like Jacob blames Annabel for trusting you," Dan said looking in my direction.

"Wonder if he's ever met you," Aneisha said sarcastically to Dan.

"If I hadn't of not trusted Steinberg we probably wouldn't of gotten to Zoe in time," Dan said trying desperately to prove his point.

"Okay, remind me who is Zoe?" Keri asked.

Dan sighed, a clear sign that he was not explaining it but this leaved Aneisha with the opening to tease.

"Well," Aneisha started to explain, "Zoe is one of your sisters as you know. She left at the end of last year and in my opinion if she had've stayed another month she and Dan would be together."

When Aneisha said that I had to stifle back a laugh as Dan snapped back usual response to this topic, "If she had of felt he same way about me as I felt about her- I use felt in past tense- maybe-"

"She would've stayed," Aneisha finished for him.

"Dan we know, we've heard it every time this topic of conversation is brought up," I said.

"Is it my fault she left? Is it? Because every time I think about her the only person I feel that I can blame, is myself and my stupid pride. Maybe just maybe if I had of swallowed my pride and told her how I felt she wouldn't have left," Dan said his voice weakening with every word, he looked as though he was on the brink of tears.

"It's not your fault Dan," Aneisha said.

"How do you know that she didn't feel the same way about you but was too scared to admit it?" Keri questioned,"From what I've heard she wasn't always the openest when it came to her feelings. What if every time you call her she wants to answer but some unknown force inside her stops her from answering? What if she repeats your voicemails constantly, hoping, pretending that her life is fine but without you but it's not? How do you know?"

"I guess I don't, but honestly how do you know?" Dan retorted.

"A month before you guys found me at that bus stop being dragged away by KORPS guards I was in a relationship. But we broke up, should I say he broke up with me. Long distance wasn't working, he'd always say he would call and when he did I didn't answer so I played his voicemails over and over and over again hoping that he would come home. I know what it feels like to have someone get your heart, get a hammer and completely crush it," Keri responded. It wasn't the Keri we would normally see. She wasn't bright and cheerful or mad and frustrated the look she wore on her face was so genuine..it was sadness. Anyone who looked at her could tell that she had loved her Ex -whoever he is- with all her heart and more until he crushed it using a pair of industrial strength bolt cutters and left her with no apology, no reason, no heart and a meaningless life. Maybe she really was lucky that we found her.

Annabel's P.O.V

The one thing they didn't know was that Jacob and I could hear everything that they said and I could tell that Dan was heart broken and I didn't even know anything about him more than his name.

"I don't think these people are the bad guys," I said.

"Then why would they hand cuff us, kidnap us and throw us in a van?" Jake questioned.

"That's a bloody good question."

About 10 minutes later the van jolted to a holt and we were lead out of the van... Maybe they weren't kidnapping us. Although I wasn't going to be meeting guys I played online for a while. I couldn't see where I was going but once we got into a small room I started to get concerned.

"Where are we?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer just a feeling like I got last time I was on the Giant Swing, except it took my stomach a while longer to find me this time.

Uh I felt nauseous like I do when I'm in my History classroom, I think once upon a time someone spilt chocolate milk in there so it now has a stench of off-milk in it and it stinks. But this was worse than that nausea because I was blindfolded and couldn't actually find anything to stabilise myself on so when I fell over and thought I would hit the ground I didn't because someone caught me.

I mumbled an apology to whoever had caught me and them I continued trudging through... Where ever I was.

I heard the scraping of a chair on the floor. My hands were un-cuffed and my blindfold taken off, it took me a few seconds to adjust to the brightness of the room but when I did the blonde haired boy motioned for me to take a seat. As well as blondie there was another person, a girl with black hair.

"There were four of them before," I thought to myself," Tom and the other girl must be watching the video feed and running comms."

"Annabel Lawrence? Correct?" The girl asked.

I nodded but said nothing.

"Technologically advanced, the 6 O'clock news was quite amusing," She said.

"It's not completely my fault, I was just playing around with the video when my brother accidentally pressed enter," I explained.

"Doesn't explain why you were in the server in the first place," Blondie pointed out with a rather harsh 'I don't like you' voice.

"Is this an interrogation?" I asked.

"Depends... Do you want it to be?" The girl asked.

"No," I said, "no not at all."

"Okay then. My name is Aneisha, I work for MI9 and I'm curious to find out how you began your life in advanced technology," Aneisha said.

She must have heard something like 'I'm not listening to another life's story' through her comms unit cause I could tell she had to try not to laugh as I said, "Where do I begin?" I joked, " Well I joined a robotics club when I was 8, there I learnt about computer coding. When I was 10 my parents bought me my own laptop for my birthday, so I decided to try something a little more complicated; I had already worked out how to program robots so what if I could use the same type of coding to hack into stuff? I figured out that I could," I paused not really wanting to continue with the story but knowing deep, deep down that I had to. So I did," I started off with simple things, friend's emails, the Blade Quest FanFiction website, TV channels. I was happy with just doing things not incredibly illegal until Jake my brother found out and started pushing me further. At first I was hesitant but after a while I started to feel smart and cunning. So I wanted something big to celebrate my birthday," I said.

"So you attempted to hack into the Mars Rover and discovered you needed a few more days but by the news later that night someone had already done it," Aneisha said.

She may not have meant it but her words felt like a slap across the face to me and they burned inside of me, an unknown fury boiling to rise in my chest. I stood up, I was pissed, but yelling wasn't going to help my problems, "Have you ever wanted something so badly that every moment you are away from it you feel like someone is tearing you heart out?" I said with a dangerously low voice directed at Aneisha," but then to have someone you don't know come along and steal that achievement away from you hurts more than you can ever imagine."

I turned around to face the boy I assumed was Dan," I overheard your conversation before, about a girl named... Hmm what was it...? Ziggy, Zara, Zo.. Zoe. You know exactly what kind of emotional pain I went through and yet you're still finding ways to push my buttons," I said.

Dan said nothing but walked out of the room, I looked up at Aneisha who said, "I think that's enough for today." before escorting me to my sleeping quarter. It wasn't as bad as a prison cell but wasn't exactly a mansion with a four-poster bed either.

**R&R**

**TheAlphabetSongxx**


	4. Chapter 4- Interrogate the Brother

**A/N- I am incredibly sorry for not updating in sooooo long but I've been flogged with assignments. I will try to update more often.**

**TheAlphabetSongxx**

Tom's P.O.V

I saw Dan walk out of the interrogation room and he did not look happy, looks like Annabel really got to him, not that it's too hard to figure out where Dan's sore spots are. But Annabel didn't look at all happy to be here or now stuck in her cell. I didn't mean to be so harsh or put her through an interrogation with a girl she didn't know and even though Aneisha is my girlfriend she can still be pretty damn terrifying when she wants to be. She needed a friend so I went to talk to her.

I entered her cell. She gave me look that even the blind could tell said "the next time I see you I will kill you."

I felt guilty; it would've been so much easier if she had never of met me.

"Look Annabel I'm sor-" I started before I she cut me off.

"Do you work for MI9?" she asked.

I sighed taking a deep breath before I answered, "Yes," I replied.

"Are you actually obsessed with Blade Quest?" she queried.

"Everything before this morning was real, the only thing that got you on the MI9 radar was the 6 O'clock news last night."

"Ha," she half laughed, half sighed," the six O'clock news was one of my finest moments that actually succeeded."

"I must say, earlier today when I was reading your file I couldn't believe that you were the same girl I met online. I mean come on that stuff is impressive for a 14 year old."

She smiled," and if you are working for MI9 now and you hacked into the mars rover last year...you're 15...," she trailed off at the last part, she was clearly trying to work out how old I was when I started hacking.

"I was 12," I say just as she had worked it out and was about to answer," the night I hacked into the Mars Rover was the night I got recruited for MI High."

"What does MI9 want with me?"

"Your illegal activities concerned them, they thought it was a bit suspicious that you had done all the things you have just cause you felt like it. They thought you were working for a higher authority" I answered simply.

"When you say 'higher authority' you really mean 'criminal mastermind'?" She asked with a tone in her voice that told me she already knew the answer to it.

I was about to leave when she asked,

"Why did you take my brother as well as me? I mean you wanted me because of my hacking but what would Jake know?... Seriously," Annabel asked," it's not as though he reads computer code."

"If you didn't open up they thought Jacob might know something useful. And if I know Dan- and trust me I do, then he will still want to interrogate Jacob," I explained.

"So Dan is the one with the blonde hair and the temper as short as a leprechaun, the one who is in his own personal form of a living hell because this Zoe girl left him?" she asked.

I sighed and tilted my head backwards,

"Let's put it this way, he would rather wedge bamboo shoots underneath his fingernails than let anything happen to her."

There was a length of silence whilst Annabel calculated the odds of Zoe returning and how long it would take Dan to get over her if she didn't. Until she said, "When Jake has his interrogation will the intimidating girl be in there with him?" She questioned clearly concerned for her brother.

"Ahh," I chuckled," Aneisha. She's my girlfriend... and I care about her but she can be damn intimidating when she needs to be. But then again that's one of the things I like about her plus it helps out in missions."

She stared at me as if she thought by doing that she could read through my walls of encryption and decipher my life's story.

"Try to get some rest, I suspect they will be starting Jacob's interrogation soon," I advised getting up and walking out but before I got out the door I said," in this scenario I think Aneisha will be less intimidating with Jacob than she was with you."

She nodded as I walked out.

I pulled up the interrogation room video feed as I sat down in my chair. Dan wasn't assisting Aneisha with the interrogation and Keri wasn't at the desk next to me either.

Aneisha's P.O.V

The Interrogation Room

"We were on a holiday in Japan when I first beat up a guy. He was in the process of pick pocketing... my D- my da- my Dad-" Jacob broke off letting a tear roll down his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"How long has your father been dead for?" I asked.

"Just under 3 years. He was murdered by a drug dealer. So high that by the time police found him he couldn't tell them anything. I was going through a bad patch in my life then and the police come and drop the news on us and... I didn't cope well. I wanted revenge. I used my 'five finger discount' to get a bb gun, I wasn't going to shoot him, I just wanted to hit him over the head with it. Luckily before I got around to it Annabel talked me out of it and let me in on her secret. We then used it to blackmail the drug dealer for a month," he explained.

"I'm sorry about your father. But go back to what you were saying about Japan," I said.

"We went to Japan to see the Cherry Blossom festival and whilst we were walking through the festival I saw a guy pick pocket my father from the corner of my eye, so I chased him down. I chased him half way through Ebisu, jumped across barriers, over park benches...," he trailed off," until he tripped and sprained his ankle. He dropped my father's phone and wallet. I took them and ran back to my family. I've been taking self-defence classes and teaching myself parkour, have you heard of it?"

"I think I know what you're talking about," I said knowing exactly what he was talking about considering one of my best friends was all over parkour.

"Does Annabel always let you in on what she's doing?" I asked.

"Generally speaking she will, the only time that she didn't was the time I had to sneak into her room and attempt to read her notes, emphasis on the word 'attempt'. I was able to pick out a few words like: Mars Rover, NASA, re programming but then the rest was a whole bunch of Alien code. The next night when our mother was out I confronted her and asked her if she was out of her mind.

Flashback

"Hacking into the Mars Rover!? Are you infreakingsane? Have you lost it? Jail, Sis this could lock you up for the rest of your life," Jacob said almost yelling.

"I need something big. Something people will notice me for. No one notices the girl behind the laptop- the nerd with her hair in a bun and glasses to big for her eyes. I lost the bun and wore my hair down, I started wearing contacts and yet still no one notices me," Annabel shouted at her brother. Her eyes sparkling with unshed tears and the underlying tone in her voice saying I just want someone to care.

End of Flashback

"She eventually let me in on it and told me her plan on what to do. She was about a week off when there is a news report saying that someone else had hacked into it and left his name on the face of Mars. Let me tell you she was less than impressed when she said, and I quote 'WHAT HOW?! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THAT FOR MONTHS AND NOW SOMEONE BEATS ME TO IT! Son of a' well I guess you can fill in the rest," He explained.

"Well thank you for your information and it was lovely chatting to you but you will have to stay here over night I'm afraid. Let me show you to your room," I said.

He followed me and I opened the door to his and Annabel's room, granted it wasn't Buckingham Palace but it wasn't the side of the road either. He had to be quiet because Annabel was asleep on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5- Ladies First

**A/N- I know some of you want me to do a sequel to 'Never Judge A Book by its Cover' and I'm seriously considering it but I need some ideas. All ideas are welcome. And also I put a poll up some time ago on your favourite episode from series 7 and I would really appreciate it if you could vote.**

**R&R**

**TheAlphabetSongxx**

Tom's P.O.V

Economics... Uh seriously, I hate Economics. I'm not going to be a politician or self-employed. What use is learning about the economy. I wondered what the others were doing. I looked over at Dan and as usual he was half asleep on his desk. I looked over at Keri and she was painting her nails. Aneisha wasn't there because she didn't take economics, she took Chemistry instead.

The end of my pencil had started to flash when Mrs King was in the middle of a lecture on 'The Perfect Structure of an Economical Business'.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Thomas," Mrs King sighed," what is so important you feel it necessary to interrupt me?"

"It time for my meeting with the school counsellor," I replied.

Mrs King looked sceptical so I added," she wants to try to get me to be more social." I knew Mrs King couldn't deny that.

"Yes, fine off you go," She said.

I waited just outside whilst Dan and Keri made their excuses to get out. I could see that Dan had the ink tube from inside a pen and a pair of scissors underneath his desk, he put the scissors halfway up the tube and split it down the middle, letting the ink pour onto his hands.

"Excuse me Mrs King," Dan said, "my pen just broke and the ink spilled all over my hands can I go and wash them?"

"Yes, but be very quick."

Dan joined me outside desperately trying to get the ink off his hands. When I looked back at Keri she looked as though she was crying.

"Miss, my hay fever is playing up again," Keri said so convincingly that the Queen would've believed her.

"Oh, yes. Of course, go and see the nurse."

By the stage that Keri joined us outside Dan and I had already started making our way to the caretakers storeroom.

Aneisha was already there,

"Why do you have paint on your hands?" Keri asked.

"Mr Flatley had us helping his Yr 7 Visual Arts class,"

Aneisha said.

"I thought you had Chemistry?" Dan asked looking confused.

"I did," said Aneisha scanning her finger," remember this is Mr Flatley we're talking about."

"It's better than being stuck in economics with Mrs King," I say," I swear ever since she found out about us she's hated me."

Dan pulled the broom and we plummeted downwards.

When we got there Frank was standing at the centre table in the middle of a heated argument with Stella. Completely unfazed by the fact that we had just stepped out of the lift they continued arguing.

"They know their names," Stella argued exasperatedly.

"We can't exactly put them on a plane and send them to Siberia and let them freeze to death," Frank said back.

"How many illegal back channels to KORPS listen into? And how many do Annabel know about?" Stella asked. before she was cut off my Dan coughing rather loudly.

They stopped and looked at us composing themselves as if to signal 'you saw nothing'.

If that was in fact was what it was saying I was too curious to comply by it.

"What?.. Sorry. Are you suggesting that Annabel will tell everyone about us?" I questioned attempting not to show the fact that I disagreed with their judgement of her.

What had she done that was worse than anything I had done, how come I got rewarded for hacking into the Mars Rover when Stella wants to send them to Siberia to freeze because one of them attempted to hack into the Mars Rover, Why? Thats the question I really wanted to ask but didn't because I knew that was crossing a line.

I felt eternally sorry for Annabel.

"Okay team," Stella said completely ignoring my question,"we have received a distress message from the MI9 hospital."

"We don't know what's going on there because the communications with the rest of MI9 have been cut," Frank followed.

"Tom, you will be in the field for this mission. Your skills will be more useful in the MI9 hospital than in the base. Frank and I will be here to help and do what we can," Stella said.

I wanted to protest but my glance caught Aneisha's and I decided that one mission out in the field wouldn't hurt.

"Okay,"we all said in unison as we turned and stepped into the lift.

The MI9 Hospital

We were not far from the Hospital when Aneisha stopped and looked back at me, "You okay?" she asked falling in step beside me.

"Yeah, but if I've learnt anything it's that arguing with Frank about going out in the field isn't worth it," I said.

"I'm talking about Annabel, I know you didn't know her overly well but she's your friend and from what we over heard from Frank and Stella's argument you might never see her again."

"I met her once and have had an actual conversation with her once. If she has to go to an MI9 protection facility and never see her family again it will be sad to see a good person- friend, be locked away behind bars for the rest of her life. At least she will have her brother to talk to. She umm... Understands me-the technology side of me. In a way she's some what like me."

"Yeah you could say that," Aneisha said as we approached the MI9 Hospital she said,"for good luck," as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"You still cool for tonight?" I asked.

"Give me a reason not to," she responded.

I didn't have a reason and before I could say anything Keri asked,"Are you two coming or what?"

We jogged to catch up with them.

The floor around the door was covered in tiny shards of glass, covering every single nook and cranny in the surrounding 2 meter radius.

"What on Earth happened here?" Dan questioned.

As I stepped inside I could see what he meant; the lights were hanging from the ceiling at odd angles, the paper work that should have been on the receptionists desk had been strewn across the floor, the chairs in the waiting room had been flipped upside-down, some of them even split in half. There was someone sitting in the corner of what used to be the waiting room but was now merely a pile of chairs, glass, paper work and a whole lot of other things; a wheel from a trolley, a few bed sheets, a couple of pillows- stuff like that. He was sitting with his knees touching his chest rocking backwards and forwards humming an odd tune.

"What song is that?" Asked Keri.

"The tune is familiar..." I said trailing off slightly.

"Isn't it an Irish drinking song?" Keri asked.

"Yeah... I think it is..." Dan said trailing off sounding really vague, as though he was only half there.

"Thats weird," I commented.

"Let's just get on with this," Keri said," this is seriously starting to creep me out."

We entered a room and found out where all of the patients had escaped to. They were all seemingly dead. I heard a shriek come from Aneisha standing beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face into my shirt, I rested my head on top of hers as Dan went over with his SpyPod to see what had happened. He checked one of their pulse's, it was incredibly weak but it was there.

"Neish, they're not dead," Dan said.

This caused Aneisha to relax slightly and lift her head to look, she stood up straighter as she pulled her self together.

"What do you think happened to them? What caused this?" Aneisha asked.

"I'm not sure," Keri replied.

My SpyPod started beeping, I pulled it out of the pocket in my jacket. I opened it up and looked at it slightly confused, thinking 'why on Earth would my SpyPod be beeping', so I checked what alert had gone off and once I found it I became slightly worried.

"Umm, guys the 'safe air filter' just sent me an alert saying that it picked up something in the air and it wouldn't have notified me unless it was something that had side effects," I explained.

"What kind of side effects?" Dan asked.

Before I could answer Aneisha interrupted. 'Does no one want me to reply today I thought to myself.'

"Do you guys know where Keri's gone?" she asked.

"And is it me or do you hear that creepy song again," Dan added.

With that comment we all look up and walk out of the room and towards the hallway, where we found a very vague looking Keri, humming the same tune as the old guy that we saw before.

"Keri, what are you doing? We need to get this information back to Frank?" Dan said.

Keri turned to look at Dan, "Who's Keri? Who's Frank?" she queried.

"Stop messing about Keri," Dan stressed.

"I ask again who is Keri?!" Keri asked almost yelling.

"Yeah, ah, Dan you might want to note that suggesting by the knife in her hand I don't think she's joking," I said with no level of sarcasm in my voice what so ever.

Dan stepped forward from where he was standing and kicked Keri square on the side of the head. As Keri fell unconscious Dan caught her falling body in his arms. The surprising news was that Aneisha was now slumped against the wall looking into the very far distance at something that nobody else could see.

"Neish, Neish,... Hello," I whispered waving my hand in front of her face.

"First Keri and now Aneisha, they're just like everyone else here," Dan said starting to stress out.

With that comment suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"The air," I breathed," the air," I repeat."

"The what?" Asked Dan.

"The air, there has to be something in the air, but surely something else in my SpyPod or at the Hospital would've alerted me," I said trying to take it all in.

"I need to run tests on the air," I clearly state.

"What do you need?" Dan asked.

"Magical Abilities, Super Powers," I reply sarcastically, implying that it will be almost impossible to take a sample of the air and be able to examine it.

"Well, you know what I need?"Dan asked," less sarcasm and more explanations."

Dan's temper was fraying and his fist was clenching.

He was getting angry.

"Dan look, whatever has affected the girls is in the air, there is no way that I can preserve a sample long enough to get it back to base," I explained.

If Dan's expression didn't give it away what he did next did.

His fist collided with my face and the pain spread rapidly, it hurt a lot.


	6. Chapter 6- 3 Down, 1 To Go

At the MI9 Hospital

"What was that for?" Tom asked.

"I'm sorry Tom, I just lost it," Dan replied.

"Let's just get some ice for my face and get the girls out of here."

Dan nodded his head in agreement.

_Back at the base_

"Thanks," said Tom gladly accepting the icepack.

"The girls are in the spare cells, honestly there aren't many left; you know with the whole Annabel and Jacob thing," Dan said.

"Yeah, Frank what is going to happen to Annabel and Jacob?" Tom asked curiously.

"I still don't know, but I'm hoping that I can reason with Stella and let them go back to their everyday lives," Frank responded.

"Yeah, I hope so," Tom said.

"Tom, you said that the chemical was in the air, right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Tom replied.

"Well then if we were all in the hospital and were all breathing in the air, why where the girls the only ones to be affected?"

"Something tells me that it won't be long until the effects start on us."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked with only looks of curiosity and concern.

"We were all breathing in the air, it will affect us both."  
Dan sighed, "Did we actually accomplish anything from the mission?"

"We discovered why the distress signal was sent and why the inmates were how they were," Tom replied.

Dan half nodded half shook his head in a slightly confused agreement, still really deciding if that was actually the real objective of the mission.

"I'm going to go check on Neish," Tom announced after a moment of pondering.

Dan thought about this and then said that he was going to see how Keri was fairing.

He walked towards her cell wondering if she was actually worth talking to, although maybe just seeing her could ease his longing for the feel of his lips on hers. He approached her cell door and was surprisingly nervous I mean this was Neish for heaven's sake, but then again this wasn't the same Neish he had met three years ago. This one had been altered by KORPS and that was just another reason for Tom to hate the Crime Minister and KORPS.

I scanned my thumb on the panel outside her cell which gained me access inside

and to the shell of what used to be Aneisha. She sat in the corner of the room on the bed, the sheets curled up and wrapped around her knees. With her chest in her knees she looked so vulnerable, none of that confidence that she once had was at all reflected in her current state. She looked up for a split second when I walked in before looking back down and attempting to curl herself into a smaller ball- if that was even possible.

"Neish," Tom said.

She didn't move a muscle.

"Neish, it's me it's Tom."

She looked up "Tom, what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on you, to see if you were getting any better."

"It's nice that you are concerned about me- " she trailed off picking at a frayed edge of the sheets.

"Of course I'm worried about you."

"Why? It's not like we know each other. You only just met me a few hours ago at the hospital before," Aneisha said.

This just confused Tom, "How come you know my name then, if we only met a few hours ago, how do you know it?" Tom queried.

"When the other boy apologised for punching you in the face he said your name was Tom," she answered simply.

"Do you remember anything before the hospital?" Tom asked.

"Nothing," Aneisha answered.

Tom got up and left without any other words until Aneisha spoke.

"Did they send you in to question me?"

"Did who?" Tom asked clearly confused.

"Your superiors, CIA, NSA, MI9, they sent you in here to question me didn't they?"

"Something like that," he replied before walking out.

Things hadn't been going any better with Dan.

"No look your name isn't J45K3R1 it's Keri, that's not a tattoo off your name," Dan said trying so hard to hold onto the remains of his temper.

"It's not going to rub of Keri, rubbing it with the sheets is only going to give you carpet burn."

"So, you know in Fairytales how when just from a magical kiss from the prince will make everything okay again? Do you think that it would work in our scenario?" Keri asked.

"Well, no. It only works in Fairytales, where there's magic and magical prince's if notice the last part in the word _fairytales _being _tales _meaning stories and 'not true'," Dan explained.

"But it might work, ye have little faith," Keri said getting up from the chair where she had been sitting and moving over to Dan, "but, what harm is there in trying it."

"Yeah, Keri whatever, if there was even a chance that it might work we still have the issue of finding a magic prince. It's not like we can just jump into a Fairytale and bring one back to reality-" Dan had more to say but Keri would never hear it because he was broken off by Keri pressing her lips against his. At first this took Dan by surprise but he warmed into it and tangled his hands through her hair until something slapped him awake and he pushed Keri away from him.

"And I think I've found my Prince," Keri said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" he shouted exasperated as he walked out of the cell and back into the main section of HQ.

When he turned the corner he saw Tom and Frank looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tom replied, "so I assume things didn't go to well with Keri."

"You could say that, so nothing from Aneisha I take it?"

"Not really, she doesn't remember me or you or the fact that she is a spy, but the weird thing is I think she remembers her spy training," Tom said as Frank's phone started ringing. Frank answered it and went into another room but the boys could still hear his conversation.

"Yes, okay. I'll be right up, Mr F," Frank said slightly flustered hanging up and coming back out, "I'll be back, there's a gas leak in the canteen. You two stay here and look after the girls."

Once Frank had gone Tom asked Dan, "So, what happened with Keri?"

"She's REALLY lost it she starts going on about Fairytales and magical princes and then she- I don't know- she just kissed me," Dan said stuttering, confused through the last part.

"Wow," Tom said astonished, "she really has lost it."

Dan widened his eyes and asked sarcastically, "Really? Which part gave it away, the Fairytale nonsense or the part where she kissed me?"

"Both," Tom said before turning around to a beeping computer. It was a video link from Stella.

"Dan, come here it's a video conference from Stella," when no reply came he called again, "Dan? Mate, Frank told us to stay here," he decided to leave it and answered Stella's video call whilst putting it onto the larger screen. Stella's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Stella," Tom said.

"Hello, Where is Frank, I can't get hold of him?" Stella asked.

"Mr Flatley called, apparently there's a gas leak in the canteen that needs fixing."

"That still doesn't explain why he isn't answering his phone. I'll look into that later, in the meanwhile mission report."

"Well we discovered that all of the patients had been affected by a gas that was in the air which made them go crazy. But the thing is we found out that there was gas in the air after it had affected Keri and Aneisha. They are currently sitting in two of the remaining cells slowly losing their minds," Tom said not looking forward to the next word said.

"You mean you are down two team members and have to figure out how to get them back?"

"Yes."

A yell of a mix between anger and sorrow pierced the air.

"And unless there's a three headed monster capable of getting Dan to make that noise whilst tearing his head off I take it that we've lost him too."

Stella did not respond to this instead she sighed and said, "when Frank gets back can you tell him to call me?"

"Yes," Tom replied as Stella ended the call.

Tom slumped down in a chair in despair. He'd already lost Neish and Keri but he'd hoped that Dan would've lasted longer. He was about to go and start searching for Dan when the lift doors opened to reveal Frank.

Tom looked up from the desk and said, "Stella said she wants you to call her and... we've lost Dan, he's gone."

"Okay, I'll call Stella once we find Dan," Frank replied.

**A/N- I know a lot of you wanted me to have some more Toneisha and I promise you that there will be but as you can see it is a little bit difficult with the plot and Aneisha's current state for Toneisha currently, but I promise there will be.**

**Thank you for voting on my poll it is greatly appreciated. **

**And also I have started writing the sequel to 'Never Judge A Book by its Cover' and it should be up shortrly**


	7. Chapter 7- I Need Your Help

**A/N- *Nervously appears from a portal, as several piece of paper and rubbish are thrown at her***

**Hi, I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in months and I was trying to think of excuses but I decided against it and am going to tell you the truth, I have a really BAD case of writers block. So do if this chapter is as much of a piece of crap as I think it is feel free to print it off and cut it into tiny little piece before burning it (that might be a little bit over exaggerate) **

**Sorry, R&R**

**TheAlphabetSong**

**P.S I'm still working on the sequel for Never Judge a book, but it's a slow process. **

Yeah Tom I get it Stella's on a video conference but I'm going to leave and take some time to process what just happened with Keri' Dan thought to himself.

He remembered the feeling of his lips on hers and how it felt so good and so wrong at the same time to have her in his arms but what if Zoe -like she promised- came back? Would there still be a flare between them like there had once been? Did Keri willingly kiss him or was it the chemical in the air? Too many questions buzzing around in his head and no answers for them was making him tired and dizzy. He stopped and flopped into an armchair (with a clear view of the hallway) in one of the other rooms of the HQ and closed his eyes, letting them rest for a few minutes.

He unwillingly opened them again to the sound of pounding footsteps. He shook his head. What he was seeing couldn't be real, Zoe was gone. In some other country by now, but then why was she running down the corridor towards him? Blood stained her shirt and cardigan she wore, her red hear matted and brown- stained with blood. Something was chasing her it looked like a dog with three heads that should be on a Cobra. Upon seeing him she didn't notice the slight unevenness of the flooring and she tripped and fell over.

This was its chance the creature took the chance by its hand as if it were its best friend and struck her, killing her. He let out a deafening scream and fell to the floor unconscious.

With Tom and Frank

"I thought we would have more time before Dan lost it," Tom said "Well we now have a clock to work on," Frank replied.

"I just don't know how much I can figure out on my own before I go out."

"You'll just have to try and get as much done as possible and hope that the MI9 technical agents can take it from there."

"Well," Tom hesitated, "there is another option."

"What other option...- Tom, that's not a good idea and there's no way Stella will be happy about it," Frank argued.

"Well is there really any other option. At least when I go we will have an uncontaminated person to continue the research."

"Tom, you know this card you're playing is a very risky one?"

"I know but she's almost as gifted with computers as me. I checked her attempt on the Mars Rover and can I say that she wasn't far off. I know exactly where she went wrong and I almost made the same mistake. Frank if I am going to have any chance of getting anywhere I'm going to need some help. Please Frank."

"I'll keep looking for Dan you go and get Annabel from her cell and remember she doesn't have authority for the 'need to know' files."

Tom nodded his head and went to the cell block.

_With Annabel and Jacob_

As they heard a scream Jacob and Annabel stopped their arm wrestling competition and turned to look in the direction of where they thought it came from.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked.

"Who the hell, not 'what' the hell and I have no idea as to who it was or what has happened to them," Annabel replied.

"You just said 'what the hell' hypocrite," Jacob complained.

"As in what had happened to them not what the hell had screamed."

"That's what I meant," argued Jacob.

"Well you weren't specific asstown," Annabel said getting agitated.

That seemed to shut him up for a while. They stayed there and waited hoping that Tom or one of the others would tell them what was going on. But eventually Annabel's curiosity won out. She needed to know what it was. Just like she needed to know whether there was life on Mars or not, which was the real reason as to why she tried to hack into the Mars Rover, sometimes the curious part of her won out over the part of her that wanted to stay hidden and hope that it was all over soon, like she did at school when people would hit her and call her names. Now was one of the times where her curious side became dominant.

She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and a paper clip out of her pocket and handed them to her brother.

"Get started on the door."

"How can you have almost hacked into the Mars Rover and not have noticed that it's a thumb scan lock?"

Annabel flipped her head toward the door and huffed with frustration. Jake was laughing; that combined with the embarrassment of the whole lock situation and the fact that they had been discarded in an underground prison cell for the past day was the last straw and she didn't want to snap, if she snapped at her brother now it would give him everything her wanted.

"Shut up Jake," Annabel said in a tone that signalled the end of the conversation.

There was a knock on the cell door before it slid open. Standing there was a weary looking Tom.

"Well, how long has it been since you slept last?" Annabel asked.

"I don't even know what time it is let alone how many days I've been down here."

"Okay," Annabel said standing up from where she was sitting, "no jokey, sarcastic attitude. Something serious must be going on," Annabel concluded.

"The last mission I went on Frank -our mentor- put me out in the field. We had to go to the MI9 hospital to find out why they sent a distress signal. Once we got there we discovered that all of the patents had been driven crazy, they should've been in a mental institution. We found out that there was something in the air, a chemical that basically drives you mad. We all inhaled it in at the hospital. Keri, Aneisha and Dan have lost it and it won't be long before I go too. I need your help to research this chemical and hopefully figure out an antidote to it. Please," Tom explained.

Annabel considered her options carefully.

"Annabel, I'm not supposed to tell you this but if you don't do this MI9 are going to ship you and your brother off to starve to death in Siberia, because of what you know about MI9. The head thinks that you would sell it to our enemy."

"The head clearly never met me or read my file if she thinks I would sell the information to the enemy."

"Your file makes you sound worse than you are."

"Well, I don't want to starve to death in Siberia, so I guess that I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8- Air Borne Chemical

**A/N- I recently finished reading an AWESOME book series called 'The Mortal Instruments' which is why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry :( **

**And if anyone has read the series Keri's 'altered personality' is sort of based on Maureen's character.**

**R&R **

**TheAlphabetSongxx**

Chapter 8

Annabel's P.O.V

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked as Tom lead me into what I assumed was the main part of their base.

"Any known air borne virus that has bizarre side-effects on people who inhale it," Tom replied.

I nodded my head and sat down at one of the computers to begin my research.

I don't know why it amazed me but their technology was incredible. It was so much easier (and not illegal) to be able to go right through MI9's files and search engines without having to hack into them first and then deal with more firewalls when the file you wanted to nose around in was authorised personnel only.

It was great working alongside Tom, someone of who actually understood what I meant whenever I started ranting about sometime that I'd tried to do something technical and it had either gone really badly or my brother had given me shit about it. Like when Jake convinced me into 'working my magic' so that he could upload a youtube video via our Mum's account. It didn't end so great when Dad did a random check of Mum's youtube channel, apparently what he found on there didn't impress him and Jake and I got grounded for a week and Jake being Jake didn't let me forget that I had been caught. Of course I also explained what processes I went through to get into my Mum's account to Tom, if I was doing something by myself sometimes I'd mutter the steps to keep myself completely aware of what I was doing but when anyone else was there I would never speak the steps because they would just ask questions.

Awhile later we had found several air borne virus's but none that had the desired effect on the person. We had a few that made them lose feeling in there nerves (although one of them was more of a mist), one that makes you weak, another that makes you smell food, but no one that made you go insane or crazy or anything even close, But alas we kept on searching.

Frank's P.O.V

As soon as Tom was around the corner I kept looking and in an interrogation room lay one unconscious Daniel Morgan. Something more seems to have happened to Dan because neither Aneisha nor Keri had fainted, they had both been conscious during the entire ordeal. I wasn't even sure if either of them had slept. I made a mental note to make sure they were eating.

I bent down onto my knees and slapped Dan's face gently. Nothing happened so I slapped him a little harder "Dan," I said.

Again I slapped his face harder until I decided I would be hurting him if I slapped him any harder and I could probably get fired and/ or sent to jail for child abuse.

Suddenly he started breathing or should I say gulping down air, fighting for another breath of oxygen and then his eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. Suddenly completely rigid he just stared and then let a hollowing roar out.

"ZOE!"

It was as though I wasn't even there. Dan got up and tried to take off running but I stopped him and started working my way towards the cells.

With Annabel and Tom

"I have a question," I said swizzling my chair around to face Tom.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Who was first to get hit by the chemical?"

"Keri and then Aneisha," he responded.

"In that order?" I asked.

"Yes," Tom confirmed.

"I just found an airborne chemical that effects people with a weak psychological state. It takes either their greatest fear and turns it into their reality or just turns the, plain crazy. It works on almost everyone but depending upon their psychological state determines how long it will be before it takes effect, It's very new and the only place you can get it is at an out of use Petrol Station on Brimming stone road," Annabel said.

'That's strange' Tom thought because he knew that, that Petrol Station was a dead-drop for KORPS agents. But MI9 had swept it only a few days ago.

"That's an enemy organisation dead-drop point," Tom revealed," but senior agents swept it out only a few days ago and they found no traces of any chemicals at all."

"Nothing at all?!"

"Nothing," Tom confirmed," well nothing substantial there was the couch, a television set and a replica of the Mona Lisa."

"The Mona Lisa?" Annabel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Who knows. Maybe the Crime Minister has a passion for art," 'Crap' Tom thought he'd told her too much.

"Who's the Crime Minister?"

It was better she knew rather than going into the dark.

"She's the head of the criminal organisation KORPS that we- MI9, are currently at war with," Tom explained.

"So did KORPS own said warehouse?" Annabel queried.

"Yes."

"If they're at war with MI9 they must be smart."

"They're very cunning, well the Crime Minister is, I mean it took two scientist generals to figure out how to get the Mastermind into Keri's brain and it took me 3 weeks to figure out how to combat that."

"Well not everyone has a super computer built into their brain."

"It that your way of saying I'm intelligent?"

"Like you need to be told you're intelligent," Annabel said.

"I know but it's still good to hear it."

"Oh haha, but anyway what are we going to do about the chemical?"

"Well I think we should go check it out."

"Okay then that's sorted, just let me tell Frank what we've found," Tom said as he went to get his communicator

With Frank

Since Frank couldn't bring Dan to consciousness and decided that it was probably better if he didn't, so Frank picked Dan up and slung one of Dan's arms over his back. Frank dragged Dan in the direction of the cells and considering one was out-of -use so Frank had to decide whether to put Dan in with Keri or Aneisha. He decided that it would have been better if Keri and Aneisha had of been in the same cell from the beginning but they were both too unstable to be moved at the moment, they would probably just wander off to god knows where. So Frank (in his opinion) picked the lesser of two evils and put Dan in with Keri, because Frank figured that when Tom went it would be better to put him in with Aneisha. He hoped that Tom had managed to convince Annabel to help him.

When Frank got to Keri's cell she was standing on the one of the beds tracing patterns on the roof with a texta of which he had no idea how she got it; swirly, intricate lines and symbols that meant nothing to Frank, and to be honest they probably meant nothing to Keri either.

Keri saw Frank with Dan and stopped drawing on the ceiling and jumped down from the bed.

"You have brought my Prince back to me and for that I am ever in debt to you," Keri said and bowed slightly to Frank as he put Dan in the cell as well and closed the door, with an odd expression on his face.

Unfortunately for Keri her 'prince' was currently asleep.

"Our fun will begin when you are awake," Keri said as she took grasp of the texta, stood up on the bed and continued drawing.

With Annabel and Tom

"Tom," Annabel said, "I don't think calling him is necessary."

Tom turned around to see Frank standing behind him. Tom then explained the whole situation to him.

"If we are to even investigate it we need more agents," Frank said.

"We don't exactly have any at our disposal to investigate a hunch of a civilian," Tom said, "no offence," he added.

"What about Jake?" Annabel asked, "come on, I know you were listening in on his interview. Do you think I'm stupid? He wasn't lying about chasing the pick-pocket half- way through Ebisu. When I saw it I was amazed, I never knew he could do what he did and I know that Dan is better than Jake at it but seriously-"

"Wait, Annabel how do you know that Dan is our parkor expert?" Frank asked.

"Anyone with half a brain can look at him and tell that he's athletic and considering the job that you guys all have and his reaction Jake mentioned Dan having when Jake told the Ebisu story it in his interrogation left me with two possibilities so I took a calculated guess, and clearly I was right."

Tom and Frank looked at each other for a minute. Annabel tried to figure out what unseen communication was passing through their brains.

She knew what she was offering was a risk for them to take and that if they agreed they'd probably get in trouble later but she really didn't want to go to Siberia.

"Okay, are you going to tell me the verdict or are you going to continue staring at each other for the next 15 hours?"

"We'll let you go with the promise that when this is all over you'll never have to see us again and you can just go back to your normal life," Frank said.

"But," Tom said, "you have to cut back on your certain technological uses."

"Does that include Blade Quest online?"

"No, I think Blade Quest is alright," Tom said.

"So, do we have a deal?" Frank asked.


End file.
